


Poolside Paradise

by canadduh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fingering, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pool Boy Dean Winchester, Pool Cleaner Dean Winchester, Pool Sex, Pool-Side Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Swimming Pools, The Pizzaman: A Destiel Anthology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22251991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canadduh/pseuds/canadduh
Summary: It’s hot.Hot enough that Dean feels like he’s gonna melt out of his skin.His shirt is sticking to his chest and he’s so close to saying fuck it and tearing the thing off when his bosses son, Castiel Novak, opens the sliding glass door that leads from a lavish sitting room to the pool deck.“Hello, Dean.”
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 134
Collections: The Pizzaman: A Destiel Anthology





	Poolside Paradise

It’s hot. 

Hot enough that Dean feels like he’s gonna melt out of his skin. 

His shirt is sticking to his chest and he’s so close to saying fuck it and tearing the thing off when his bosses son, Castiel Novak, opens the sliding glass door that leads from a lavish sitting room to the pool deck. 

“Hello, Dean.”

Novak’s voice washes over Dean, but it doesn’t cool him down. No. Dean’s skin lights on fire and he can’t help the shiver than runs down his spine. He really hopes that Novak doesn’t notice. 

“Hello, Mr. Novak.” 

“Please, call me Cas.” 

“Cas.” 

He’s beautiful. 

“I just made lemonade and was wondering if you’d want a glass,” Cas offers and Dean nods immediately. Castiel smiles. “I’ll be right back with it, then.” 

Dean watches Cas walk back inside, ogling his ass with undisguised interest. 

He’s been working for the Novak family for a couple of months already but this is the first time that the youngest Novak has been home. Cas is usually at some fancy-pants college up north. 

When Cas returns with the drinks Dean accepts his gratefully. The cool lemonade feels wonderful on Dean’s parched throat. When he’s nearly halfway done, Dean looks up to see Cas watching him intently, blue-eyes staring at the way Dean’s lips suck on the straw. 

Since Dean has the older man’s attention, he exaggerates his groans of appreciation, relishing in the attention he’s receiving. 

Dean is an attractive man, he knows this, but it’s still nice to have someone with the physique of Castiel notice him. He feels his chest tighten in anticipation at the way Cas’ gaze washes over Dean’s body. 

Cas clears his throat and Dean brings his eyes up from where he’d been looking at Cas’ fit body and finds himself blushing when they make eye contact. Really though, if Cas didn’t want Dean looking then he was a hypocrite. 

“Like what you see?” Cas asks, taking a step forward. 

“Yeah,” Dean replies, drawn towards the older man. Cas’ blue eyes are like magnets and Dean can’t help it as he steps even closer to Cas. 

“Can I kiss you?” Cas asks, his voice an octave lower. His eyes flick down to Dean's lips and back up. Dean swallows as he watches Cas’ tongue dart out, wetting his chapped lips. 

“Yeah,” Dean replies, his voice rough. 

Cas’ lips are softer than they look and Dean groans as they dance across his own. The kiss is immediately filthy, the hot press of teeth and tongue. It’s perfect. 

Dean’s arms wrap around Cas’ neck when Cas pulls him in by the hips. He moans when their hips connect and this is exactly where Dean wants to be. Exactly the moment that every decision in his life was leading up to. 

Dean is a couple of inches taller than Cas but he feels encompassed in the way Cas’ arms wrap around him; one large hand on his lower back, the other on his ass. Dean groans when their erections slot together through the thin layers that they're both wearing. 

“I really want to fuck you, Dean,” Cas growls in his ear and Dean can’t bite back his moan, he doesn’t want to. 

“I really want you to fuck me, Cas,” Dean grins, biting at Cas’ lips. “Have since the first time I saw you.” 

It goes straight to Dean’s cock when Cas nibbles on his ear. He continues biting and licking and kissing down Dean’s neck and to his collarbone. Dean nearly collapses when there’s the wet flick of a tongue on first one nipple, then the other. 

His back arches when Cas bites down before soothing the area with his tongue and gentle kisses. 

“Cas,” Dean moans, grabbing onto Cas’ hair like he’ll fall over without it. “Cas, please.” 

“Please, what?” 

“Please,” Dean begs again, words alluding him when Cas rubs a finger around his cloth-covered hole. “Please, wanna feel you.” 

“Soon,” Cas says, but he doesn’t deviate from his slow torture. 

Dean already feels like he’s going to explode when Cas finally drops to his knees in front of him. Blue eyes stare into green as Cas pulls Dean’s shorts down and guides him to step out of them. 

“Beautiful,” Cas murmurs. Dean blushes. Cas is staring at his dick and calling it beautiful, what kind of man wouldn’t blush at that? 

Cas licks his lips and Dean moans at the sight. He rests his hands gently on Cas’ head, not to guide him but to keep Dean from collapsing at the feel of Cas’ lips wrapping around his cock. 

Dean has been on the receiving end of many blow jobs in his life, but this one is the most mind-blowing (heh) one he’s ever had. 

Cas’ mouth is warm and wet and Dean can feel the tension building in his stomach as Cas’ nose rubs against him. Cas swallows once, twice, three times and Dean is coming down Cas’ throat. His hands dig into Cas’ hair and Dean can’t help but whimper when Cas moans around him. 

“That,” Dean starts when he feels like he can breathe again. “That was awesome.” 

Cas chuckles and uses Dean’s hips to steady himself as he stands. He doesn’t move away as Dean half expects him too. Instead, Dean is pulled into the filthiest kiss of his life. He can taste himself on Cas’ tongue and it just about drives him crazy. 

“Still want me to fuck you?” Cas asks when he pulls back, resting his forehead gently on Dean’s. 

“Hell yeah,” Dean agrees with unbridled enthusiasm. 

Cas chuckles and gently guides Dean to one of the lounging pool chairs Dean had cleaned that afternoon. Dean lies on his stomach on the chair and Cas kneels on the ground beside him. 

The telltale click of a bottle of lube sends a shiver of anticipation down Dean’s spine. He gasps when Cas’ dry finger circles his rim followed closely by another digit covered in lube. 

Dean gets lost in the feeling of Cas’ fingers fucking into him and stretching him open. He loves how Cas treats him gently, a hand running soothingly up his spine even as his other fingers press relentlessly at his prostate. 

“Have you ever come on someone’s fingers?” Cas asks like he’s discussing the weather. 

“Nuh,” Dean says. At least, he thinks he does, he’s not quite sure if he can form words anymore. 

Cas hums. “Maybe next time.” 

Next time sounds good. 

Dean whines when Cas pulls his fingers away. His rim clenches on nothing and his hole feels empty. 

Dean looks over his shoulder when nothing happens for what feels like forever to see Cas stroking his cock to the sight of Dean, spread bare for Cas’ eyes alone. 

“Are you going to fuck me or not?” Dean demands because the thought of Cas not putting his cock in Dean’s ass this very instant almost makes Dean want to cry. 

“So impatient.” Cas teases, but he’s moving closer so Dean doesn’t respond. 

Cas lines himself up with Dean’s hole and sinks in with one smooth thrust that has Dean keening. He has to grip the sides of the chair to keep himself from coming too soon. He wants to have Cas like this forever. 

“Wanna see you,” Dean says into the crook of his arm when the feel of Cas inside of him gets to be too much. “Wanna kiss you.” 

Cas seems to agree and the next moment Dean is on his back with Cas looming over him. Dean surges up to kiss him, the sight of Cas’ lust blown eyes are almost too much to handle. 

“Feels so good,” Cas grunts when he pushes back into Dean. “So fucking good, Dean.” 

“Me too,” Dean says. His hands grip onto Cas’ shoulders and pull the man into another kiss. 

Cas shifts Dean’s hips and suddenly every thrust is landing perfectly on Dean’s prostate. 

“Oh,” Dean gasps, pleasure surging through his body. “Fuck, Cas, gon—, gonna come, Cas. Feels so good.” 

“Dean,” Cas says over and over until his name becomes a prayer that stays between the two of them. “Come for me, Dean.” 

White-hot pleasure shoots through Dean’s body as the coil in his stomach snaps and he comes untouched for the first time in his life. 

By the time he comes down, Cas has pulled out and is peppering Dean’s sweat-soaked body in kisses. Dean feels something warm in his chest at the sight of Cas’ soft smile. He wants to bottle up the feeling and keep it forever, but he knows that Cas will be returning to college soon and this warmth isn’t his to keep anyways. It belongs entirely to Cas. 

“I need a shower,” Dean says when it gets to be too much, too warm. It feels like a promise and Dean is shit with promises. 

“We could always go for a swim,” Cas suggests with a smirk. Dean nods because he can’t say no to that mischevious twinkle in Cas’ eyes. “You ever been skinny dipping before?” 

**** EPILOGUE ****

_four years later_

It’s dark outside but that doesn’t bother Dean, not with the way the lights from the pool cast a blue glow over Cas’ tanned body. Dean grins down at his lover and places a chaste kiss on his nose before he turns back to the grill where their steaks are cooking. 

When their food is done and both men are sitting sated in every way by the pool Dean pulls the box with the ring from where he’d hidden it in the beer cooler. 

This right here, Cas and him, this is a promise that he can keep.


End file.
